The 10th Incarnation Of Chance
by jazogirl
Summary: While on her quest to reequip her village with herbs and fresh river water, a young village Miko comes across a naked man along the borders. With a Courageous thought and warm kindly filled heart she decides to bring the man back home with her, little did she know he bore the mark of the spider and the name of hell itself...


**RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS**

**AAAAHH...FIRST CHAPTERS...JUST GOT TO GET THEM OUT OF THE WAY...**

**ENJOY:)**

**R&R  
**

**MY MISTAKES R MY MISTAKES**

**The 10th Incarnation Of Chance**

Chapter:1

She carried a hay woven basket filled with herbs between her arm and hip while her wooden bucket swung freely in her opposite hand. She also whistled a light folks song in the process as she approached the river ahead.

As soon as she reached the river she got down on her knees. Setting the herbs aside, quickly positioning her bucket in both hands she collected the wild currents water. "What a Hassle..." She thought to herself thinking about the day's earlier events. The villagers had woken her up to arguments over who would fetch water for the sick and sadly she took responsibility since she was the villager's Miko.

Her name was Kiki, the Miko of Kenji, a village that few knew about. The village was built to be tormented by lesser demons to keep nearby villages safe. It was small and a bit run down, but underestimated. Yes, Kiki was their Miko but the only gift she wielded was the healing touch, she couldn't hold a bow to save her life! Thank Kami, most of the village was made up of demon slayers, but sadly half of them were retired.

Kenji is an old village filled with many long-lasting villagers and a few children. The population held less than fifty bodies. But still the young Miko was proud of her village because of its determination to stay standing against its enemies.

Looking down, the young Miko's whistling came to a stop, "What in the..." Instead of catching a stream of fresh water in her bucket she seemed to be catching a stream of red fluids. Kiki's eyes widened as they followed the streaks of red polluting the water to a bush growing human arms and legs.

Startled she dropped her bucket and got on her feet in alarm. She rushed her way to the bush and started examining its conditions. Through the leaves and branches she could see the face of a flawless man. His hair was wildly wavy and tangled with dirt and twigs as his arms that stuck out from underneath the bush were deeply wounded from the thorns decorating the bush.

He seemed pale enough to be dead and from the way his body was awkwardly positioned made it hard for the Miko to believe he survived whatever he's been through. "Oh great, dead people in bushes." Kiki spoke out loud before she was proven wrong. The moment she spoke the man's chest rose and then declined.

Without thinking she grabbed his arms and started hauling him out from under the thorn bush causing his skin to tare and him to moan in pain. As soon as he was free her arms grew weak from his weight and she struggled to lift him up onto her shoulder. Kiki glanced at him to see if he was gaining consciousness but once she notice his full on nude body ...

She squealed and dropped him instantly.

* * *

His eyelids were heavy while his head throbbed violently. 'Kikyou...' A mysterious name that strangely kept consuming his thought. 'Whom is this Kikyou?...' He tried to open his eyes to find his answer but his vision was failing him. He saw nothing but a blur of mix match colors and a random shadow hovering over him.

"Hello...?" A voice dragged out. He narrowed his eyes to gain focus as the colors started to come together. Soon the one shadow became three and turned into outlines of children.

"Mister!?"

"Is he dead?"

"No, you moron! Obviously he's alive if he's opening his eyes."

"I'm going to get Lady Miko!" A shadow moved from his view leaving only two.

"I want to go to!" The voice started to cry.

"Then, go then!"

"I'll stay here." Now he only saw one and thankfully its face started to clear up. Before him sat a little girl with a broad smile that had a few missing teeth. Her tan face was dirtied with dry mud and her dark hair was cropped short. She wore a simple beige kimono with a pink ribbon tying it together as her brown eyes bore into his.

Her smile widened as she watched him blink his eyes a few times, "Hi! I'm Toru, what's your name?" She asked eagerly.

He slowly opened his mouth but nothing but a croak came out.

"Your probably thirsty!" Toru jumped up and grabbed the bucket of water sitting on the other side of the hut and ran back to the man's side leaving puddles behind. Not knowing how to properly treat him, Toru poured the water over His head making him choke and sit up in surprise.

"What are you doing!?" A voice came booming in from the entrance.

"Toru!" Two others joined as strangled coughs echoed throughout the room. The little girl looked up at the three looking down at her and shrugged instantly.

"He was thirsty." At that comment the man heard a women chuckling at the young child's response as the other two voices began to scold her. His head throbbed even more. A hand came down on his shoulder as his eyes came in contact with hazel ones.

A woman with nutmeg colored skin was leaning over him with a breath taking smile. Her eyelashes were extremely long and oddly complemented her eyes. But her hair was out of this world, the color could be compared to pale sand in the winter, it wasn't white but more like a bleach blonde. It was nothing but a nest of loose thick curls that framed her face and poured over her shoulders. "Are you okay?" The women asked.

He nodded as she observed him as well. From his unconscious composure she didn't expect such sharp features. She seemed to be captured by his strict crimson eyes and strongly structured jaw. His eyes were filled with many signs of hardships and pain, but if it weren't for the color she would have never guessed he was a demon. But his freshly soaked locks were clinging to his chiseled chest made him seem so harmless.

When they finally got back to the village she had got a few of the men to properly bathe him before she cleaned up his wounds. During her work in progress she had a theory he wasn't human when she found the spider like scar imprinted on his back.

"My name is Kiki." She announced," I am the Miko of this village, and if I'm mistaken you've have already met one of my trouble makers…" She trailed off smiling back at the flustered little girl. "Toru is the youngest child in this village." The Miko turned to a tall older girl with looks similar to the younger one but with longer hair. "This is her eldest sibling, Fu and her brother Nico." Next to Fu was the male image of Toru. Then Kiki looked back at him again and kneeled down to a sitting position. "What's your name?"

It took the man a moment to regroup somewhat of the memories he had. But as soon as the name came to him, he had no problems in blurting it out, "Naraku." In his surprise the three children from behind him gasp while Kiki's eyes widened.

* * *

**THANKS FOR SURVIVING THAT SHORT CHAPTER:)**

**PLEAZ REVIEW:)**


End file.
